1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-pintle hinge and, particularly, to position mechanisms of the double-pintle hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M452593 shows a double-pintle hinge. The hinge includes positioning mechanisms including a first and second cams and a cam follower disposed therebetween to interact therewith. The first and second cams each have a recess in which the cam follower selectively engages.
In order for the cam follower to movably engage in the recesses of the first and second cams, the size of the cam follower has to be smaller than the recesses. Furthermore, in order to reduce noise caused by interactions between the cams and the cam follower, a rubber sleeve is sleeved on the cam follower. Unfortunately, the sleeve wears out after a long use and wearing rubber bits clog up other components of the hinge.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.